


Super Mishap

by fanwit



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Identity, a very very flustered clark kent, aliens helped make them do it so if you dont like that maybe stay away?, just like jimmy olsen this fic is not serious, the strangest things happen to olsen dont they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Superman gives Jimmy a present, like he always does, and this time Jimmy invites Clark over later that day.
Relationships: Clark Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane/Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Kudos: 5





	Super Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This fic cracks me up every time I read it and I hope it does the same for you.

It's a bit odd Jimmy asked for him to stop by when Clark dropped off an alien artifact as Superman earlier that day. Usually, Jimmy's too preoccupied with an article he's working on or examining the artifact to ask Clark to come by. But Jimmy managed to find time today, it seems, so Clark won't be too worried. Jimmy had seemed fine on the phone so it definitely wasn't another one of his strange adventures he always ended up in. Clark knocks on the front door, not bothering to peer through with his x-ray vision. It's disrespectful if he does it often.

And the door opens to reveal a very naked Jimmy. Clark immediately looks away but not without catching an eyeful.

"Clark!" Jimmy says cheerfully. Then Clark's arm is being grabbed and he's being pulled inside. Clark can't resist, he might hurt Jimmy, so he goes along helplessly. He closes the door behind him. Let's spare Jimmy any further embarrassment, the neighbors don't need to see inside. "We're nudists now!"

"What?"

Jimmy, letting go of Clark's arm, spins around and takes hold of Clark's tie. "Let's get some of that off." And Jimmy's moving so fast and Clark should stop him but his tie's already off and his pants are being unbuttoned already. 

_My uniform_ , Clark realizes very belatedly. Jimmy unbuttons Clark's shirt and pulls it off. He runs a hand down Clark's bare chest.

"Wow, look at that," Clark says awkwardly, "nothing there."

Jimmy laughs. "Nothing." Then he yanks down Clark's pants. Clark yelps at that and reaches down. But Jimmy knocks on Clark's right shoe and he obediently lifts a foot.

"Jimmy, wait, I…" then it hits him. "Lois!"

"Don't worry!" Jimmy smiles up at him, taking off the shoe and moving on to the next one. "I invited her too."

"You invited-"

A knock. Clark looks with his x-ray vision and it's Lois. Jimmy stands up with the pair of shoes and pushes past Clark.

"Hey, Jim- _are you naked right now_? What the hell is going on?"

Then a squeak and Clark turns around to see Jimmy pulling Lois into the room, Lois's jacket already halfway off. Lois's eyes go wide at Clark.

Clark waves awkwardly, one hand on his underwear. "Er, hi?"

Jimmy huffs and gestures at the couch. Clark sits down. Lois blinks then blinks again.

"Oh, wow, you're… more muscular than I expected."

"Isn't he great?!" Jimmy chirps.

"He's so great!"

Jimmy puts a hand on Lois's blouse and begins unbuttoning. Clark watches in awe as Lois _goes along_ and kicks off her heels. And soon she's down to her bra and underwear. Clark gulps at the sight. He never dared to peek at anybody intentionally and Lois was so much better than anything he could think up.

Lois leans over, breasts in clear view. "Cute bulge you've got there…"

Clark's face is definitely red. And Jimmy's pawing at Clark's boxers. Clark lifts himself up, hands on either side of him, and Lois moans at the sight. Jimmy brings up Clark's legs, fully taking off the boxers. They both stare down at Clark. Clark shifts uncomfortably at this.

"God, this totally rocks," Jimmy manages. Then he runs a hand down Lois and down to her underwear and this shouldn't be so arousing. Clark breathlessly watches as Jimmy gently takes off the underwear then run his fingers over her slit. She moans and reaches behind herself. And the bra falls.

They both look greedily at Clark. Clark really should be doing something. There's something wrong here. But he's reaching out and they're both climbing onto him…

Lois's kissing all over one side of his face while Jimmy's taking the other…

"You should fuck yourself on his cock," Jimmy begs. "You're so wet, you should go first." Lois pauses in her kissing and one hand travels down Clark's chest.

"No, no," Clark manages, "not the front." He's an alien, he could hurt them. He doesn't know if his semen is safe or how fast he might go inside Lois. Or Jimmy and that thought never occurred to him.

Jimmy murmurs, "I've got a dildo." Words have never sounded this good. Clark squeezes his eyes shut and tries to steady his pounding heart. Jimmy clambers off, footsteps disappearing rapidly. Lois buries her face into Clark's neck. He's going to have a hickey and he'll have to use makeup to fake it but this feels so good. Clark whines and tilts his head.

But then footsteps come back and Lois lifts her head away.

Clark can focus. This is wrong, he has to figure out what happened. There's nothing different since he last visited but- oh, the alien artifact. He really should start checking for any possible effects on humans.

"God, I could just push it into his ass…"

"I'll go in next, imagine how much he could fit…"

Clark opens his eyes to see Jimmy holding a dildo and a bottle of lube. He's hard, precum leaking already. Clark licks his lips, his mouth feels dry.

Lois squeals and gets off Clark. She gently nudges Clark to lean over and Clark does so, leaning up against Jimmy's embroidered Superman pillow. His glasses are askew and he has to figure out how to reverse the effects of the artifact. The aliens had become more powerful with it, he'd had to dig- and Clark yelps at the sudden coldness of a finger in his ass.

"You idiot, warm it up!"

"Sorry," Jimmy says. He blows then the finger goes back into Clark's ass. And Jimmy's _teasing_ him, a finger swirling around. Clark whines again and Lois strokes his hair.

"Another finger now," she orders. Clark moans at the entrance of a new finger. Wait… he was doing something. _Sh_ -oot, he'd had to dig for aluminium. Where could he find aluminium here?

"Wait, wait," Clark squeaks and Jimmy stops. "Uh, I… enema? Yeah, I'll just go and do that."

Jimmy slowly removes his fingers and Clark scrambles to his feet. Lois winks at him.

"I'll keep myself entertained," Lois says and gestures at Jimmy. Jimmy's mouth falls open. Clark nods quickly and hurries into the kitchen. There has to be some aluminium here, right? He looks around with his x-ray vision. Pots, pans, ramen, ramen, and ramen. They should come by more often to feed Jimmy. Maybe they could have some, no no, they're not repeating today, it's just a fluke for both Lois and Jimmy. Then he sees it. Of course! Aluminium foil!

And Clark bursts into the living room, hurrying past the two and to the latest addition to Jimmy's collection. He wraps the foil around and around and around.

"Gah!"

Clark turns around to see Jimmy and Lois stumbling away from each other. They both look at each other then at Clark. Jimmy's hands go over his groin and Lois frantically tries to cover both her breasts and her lower half.

Clark slowly puts down the artifact back onto the shelf. "So, I think this was making you both… like that."

Lois's eyes are looking low but snap back to Clark's eyes. "But why weren't you affected?" Jimmy manages a noise of agreement, eyes still trained down.

"Oh. That." Clark follows their eyes and oh, he isn't covered at all. He puts both hands over himself, face burning. "Well. That's because…"

They wait. Clark sets his shoulders and brings up one hand to pull off his glasses.

"I'm Superman." Clark looks at the two. "I thought something was up so I convinced Clark to let me go instead."

Jimmy's at a loss of words, mouth opening and closing. Lois stares at Clark.

"So. Yeah. I'll just. Get dressed."

"I fingered _Superman_!" Jimmy whispers loudly to Lois. "We got Superman _hard_!"

And Clark decides to use his super speed to his advantage. He's dressed already and shouts a goodbye to the two and dashes out the door. He just hopes it won't be too awkward as Clark around them. Although now he did have some rather good memories to use for his fantasies… and a new person to join in.


End file.
